Uzumaki Naruto Hero Reborn
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: The day The Kyuubi attacks he asks his friend to watch Naruto if he and Kushina dies and If they treat him as a hero to do nothing but if they hate him then he Is to take Naruto out of the village and train him then return when his son is old enough to protect himself. Minato's fears come to pass and Kenzo (OC) takes Naruto out of the village to train Minato's son Naruto a
1. Worst Fears Realized

**Uzumaki Naruto Hero Reborn Part 1 Worst Fears Realized**

 **Summary** : **The day The Kyuubi attacks he asks his friend to watch Naruto if he and Kushina dies and If they treat him as a hero to do nothing but if they hate him then he Is to take Naruto out of the village and train him then return when his son is old enough to protect himself. Minato's fears come to pass and Kenzo (OC) takes Naruto out of the village to train Minato's son Naruto as promised.**

 **A/N: This is an idea that just came to me I know there are stories similar but oh well this is my version of it Naruto will be strong, fast, smart, cunning and a heartthrob not that he wants to be (Not dense either). Naruto will also know about his parents and the fox inside of him. The Pairing will be NaruSaku and that is not negotiable. Whether he ends up with just Sakura is undecided. Most of Chapter 1 will be a flashback.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

 _ **Flashback The Day Of The Kyuubi Attack.**_

 _ **Kenzo rushes into the hospital he knows where Kushina and Minato are so he rushes to them he barges in Kushina and Minato look up and Minato knows the look "He's here."**_

 _ **Kenzo nods "Yes, Minato."**_

 _ **Minato looks at Kushina who's holding her son Naruto and smiles at her but inside this is killing him "It's time Kushina there is no other way."**_

 _ **Kushina kisses her son's head "Goodbye my beautiful Naruto" She turns to Kenzo remember what we discussed."**_

 _ **Kenzo nods "Understood Lady Kushina I will train him myself but let's hope it doesn't come to that."**_

 _ **Minato reaches down and takes Naruto "Stay strong my love if I die live on and love our son."**_

 _ **She smiles although it's weak "Minato you know I'm dying."**_

 _ **Kushina kisses her son and Minato and then Minato and Kenzo leaves. Kenzo watches Minato do the ritual and then he drops dead. Kenzo drops his head in shame and a tear drops down his face. Kenzo is watching when an ANBU appears "Captain, Lady Kushina has passed away."**_

 _ **Kenzo nods** To lose both parents on the same day such cruelty " **Understood"**_

 _ **Flashback 3 years later.**_

 _ **A blond three-year-old is running for his life another mob is after him he still has no idea of why they hate him so much he's only three years old he runs into a field but there is nowhere to hide if he turns back they'll get him. He hears behind him there he is, get him.**_

 _ **The villagers are rushing towards him several Shinobi are in the lead their nearly in range when out of nowhere the three Shinobi drop dead there heads leaving their shoulders the villagers are in shock when they look up a lone figure is standing in front of the demon brat as they call him.**_

 _ **The man is wearing all black ANBU gear with his Katana out with blood dripping down it. The man in black is glaring at the villagers and some of the Shinobi "Turn away and go home or I will kill every last one of you fucking parasites I'll give you to the count of three or you will join the three in front of you in death.**_

 _ **One of the villagers shouts "He's a demon he deser... He doesn't finish that as his head drops from this shoulders nobody saw the man in black move.**_

 _ **He's back next to Naruto who is watching him in shock "Does anyone else want to die."**_

 _ **Another of the villagers steps forward "You can't kill us the Hokage gave you no order to kill us just protect that demon."**_

 _ **The man smirks not that anyone can see "Not this Hokage but the one who told me to kill anyone who threatens his son did and he was the Hokage and you are threatening his son so run away or your lives are forfeit."**_

 _ **The villagers have a little talk and then just stand there smirking the one from before steps forward "We have numbers on you 50 to 1." (Like they could take an ANBU Captain)**_

 _ **The Man in Black grins "Oh really, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" 50 clones appear all holding Katana's "Your advantage just ran out."**_

 _ **The villagers all snarl and walk off, Naruto watches the man who then turns to him and takes off his mask "Hello Naruto my Name is Kenzo Yamura I was a friend of your fathers he made me promise to protect you I hoped this would not that happened but It only got worse so I will follow your parents wishes come with me Naruto we are leaving this village I will train you to become strong.**_

 _ **Naruto looks at him "Where are my mummy and daddy."**_

 _ **Kenzo sighs "I will explain everything but in a few years for now come with me we will say goodbye to the Hokage for a few years."**_

 _ **Naruto smiles "We're going to see Jiji."**_

 _ **Kenzo grins** Only Naruto would get away with calling the Hokage Old Man **"Yes we are."**_

 _ **Kenzo scoops up Naruto and uses Shunshin to appear in the Hokage's office. Hiruzen looks up and sees Kenzo then Naruto. Naruto smiles "Hey Jiji."**_

 _ **Hiruzen smiled then sees Kenzo's not wearing his mask "It has come to pass as we feared I will now fulfill Naruto's parent's last wish."**_

 _ **Hiruzen sighs "Not improved I take it."**_

 _ **Kenzo shakes his head "I killed 3 Ninja's and a civilian but it couldn't be helped we must go now."**_

 _ **Hiruzen nods he opens up his desk and pulls out two scrolls and hands them to Kenzo "His parents Jutsu's only to be taught when he is ready."**_

 _ **Kenzo nods "Understood Hokage-Sama, Say goodbye Naruto."**_

 _ **Naruto looks at Kenzo goodbye."**_

 _ **Kenzo nods "Yes say goodbye to the Hokage-Sama."**_

 _ **Naruto starts to cry "Bye Jiji."**_

 _ **Hiruzen steps forward and takes Naruto from Kenzo "Now listen to me Naruto-Kun I want you to listen to uncle Kenzo and do all that he says and return a stronger boy OK."**_

 _ **Naruto nods "I will Jiji."**_

 _ **Hiruzen then goes into his desk and pulls out another scroll and passes it to Kenzo "New identities and expenses now you should best be going I will deal with the villagers"**_

 _ **Kenzo nods "Understood Hokage-Sama." He takes back Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto waves before Kenzo disappears via Shunshin and Hiruzen sighs "I am so sorry Kushina and Minato like you I hoped they would have seen him as a hero I guess deep down I was deluding myself good luck you two.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

 **9 Years later**

Two people in black cloaks are walking towards the main gates of Konohathere both in deep discussion as they approachThe taller one sighs "Now remember It's Naruto Uzumaki maybe in time you can use your full name you looking forward to meeting Jiji as you called him it still baffles me that only you would have the nerve to call the Hokage old man."

The smaller one now known as Naruto smirks "That's because I'm awesome Ojisan."

The man chuckles "You do know I'm not really your Ojisan."

Naruto rolls his eyes "I know that but your like family so Ojisan Kenzo."

Kenzo smirks "You should really surprise Hokage-Sama now I wonder about the girls knowing how the girls flock to you like the plague just how will you cope."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Man I hate you sometimes your just as bad shouting out 50 Ryu for a kiss with my nephew I had to hide for days from girls searching for me you should just keep your mouth shut."

Kenzo grins "What sort of Ojisan would I be if I made your life easy."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Have I told you how many times I hate you."

Kenzo grins "Lost count Naruto-Kun."

Naruto just sighs then they reach the guard post one of the guards looks up "Purpose of visit."

Kenzo nods "Returning home after 9 years you've sure grown up Kotetsu you to Izumo Chūnin aye."

Kotetsu smiles "Kenzo-Senpai"

Izumo nods "Indeed welcome back Kenzo-Senpai."

Kenzo smirks "No need to salute guys this is my nephew Naruto Uzumaki."

Izumo and Kotetsu look at each other than nod "Hey Naruto/Sup Naruto."

Naruto smiles "Hey."

Kenzo nods "Well we have to visit the Hokage."

Naruto smirks "Man Jiji's gonna flip."

Kotetsu and Izumo are in shock Kenzo shakes his head "The only person who has the nerve to call the Hokage Old man is Naruto here."

Kotetsu and Izumo grin and then Naruto and Kenzo walk in Naruto looks around he seems some pretty attractive women and smirks he then sees two girls arguing one has pink hair and the other blond he hears them and their colourful nicknames of Forehead and Ino-Pig he chuckles at that then continues walking they reach the Hokage tower and head inside the receptionist looks at them and they lower their hoods.

The receptionist blushes at the charming young men then Kenzo speaks "Is the Hokage-Sama free."

She blushes and nods "Yes go right in."

Kenzo nods and knocks on the door when they hear an **enter** they open the door and head inside. Hiruzen's at his desk when he looks up and is in shock he first looks at the older of the two then the younger and smiles "Naruto-Kun you almost look like your father at that age minus the whiskers of course."

Naruto smirks "It's good to see you again Jiji."

Hiruzen smiles "I see your well."

Naruto nods "Yea all things considered I can't complain."


	2. Surprise Teammate

**Uzumaki Naruto Hero Reborn Part 2 Surprise Teammate**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 2 This chapter will see Naruto meet Ayame Ichiraku and eventually his fellow Konoha 11 teammates he won't got to the Academy though as Hiruzen will test him on what's needed to pass as a Genin. So enjoy Kenzo won't fade away but he's more of a watcher now. Naruto will wield The Sword Of Artorias (Because it looks Badass) He will also dress differently (Cloud Strife FF7)**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Hiruzen smiles "Kenzo says you're quite the ladies man Naruto-Kun."

Naruto shakes his head "Blame it on Kenzo every village we went to he was normal until he drank then he became a pimp."

Kenzo is shocked "Hey it didn't happen like that."

Naruto smirks "Oh it happened often where was it one of the villages in the land of tea you had some drinks and you was pretty much asking for women to sleep with me a 12-year-old."

Kenzo sighs "Shut it brat I wasn't that bad."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Keep telling yourself that so how are you Jiji."

Hiruzen grins "Getting old my boy."

Naruto grins "Never wanted the job after dad died aye."

Hiruzen sighs "That was a sad day for all of Konoha not only did the village lose their Hokage I lost two dear friends sometimes I wake up hoping it was all a dream."

Naruto nods "Understandable I mean the council meeting must be a real drag."

Hiruzen chuckles "Price of being the Hokage I'm afraid I have two key enemies council meetings and paperwork."

Naruto grins "You never thought of using Shadow Clones with the special ability you could probably sleep and let your clones deal with everything."

Hiruzen looks at Naruto then Kenzo then Naruto then bangs his head on the desk "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid why didn't I think of that."

Naruto grins "Careful Jiji your old bones might give out on you."

Hiruzen chuckles "I'm sure they will so now your back I'm sure you want to become a Ninja I don't think we need to send you to the academy so just do a Henge, and a clone and we'll call it a day."

Naruto nods and creates three clones then Henge's them into the first, second and fourth Hokage all the Naruto's laugh "Bring back old memories Jiji."

Hiruzen nods "Quite so OK you pass here is your Genin Hitai-ate wear it with pride."

Naruto takes off his cloak and ties it around his left bicep. Hiruzen smirks "Looking like that I'm not surprised the girls go crazy for you."

Naruto just rolls his eyes "Whatever Jiji I'm hungry and Ojisan is paying."

Kenzo looks at Naruto "Hey I never agreed to that."

Naruto grins "Tough you said Ichiraku's was the best Ramen you had I have to taste it to believe it."

Kenzo sighs "Fine let's go I'll speak again Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen nods "Have fun oh Naruto now your back do you want to move into your parent's house."

Naruto nods "Sure why not."

Hiruzen tosses him some keys "It's quite a house I had Genin clean it over the years now your back the teams will be even with four fails a whole team couldn't be formed plus another team couldn't be filled either."

Naruto nods "Well Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is here to save the day."

Hiruzen smiles "Oh Naruto I'd like to just call you Naruto Uzumaki for now."

Naruto is confused at first then nods "Because of my dad's enemies I understand."

Hiruzen nods "In time we can inform everyone."

Naruto nods "OK Jiji no problem."

He nods then leaves the room along with Kenzo they walk for a while until they reach Ichiraku's and they take a seat. Whilst there waiting a quite attractive brunette comes out of the back and stares at Naruto and blushes he may be younger than her but wow he's cute. She smiles "What can I get you two."

Kenzo smiles "I'll have 2 Beef Ramen please."

Ayame smiles "No problem and for your _Drop Dead gorgeous hunk_ Friend."

Naruto smiles "Five Beef, Five Chicken, Five Lamb and Five Pork Ramen please."

Ayame is shocked and Kenzo groans _Why do you always do this to me I've got to start putting my foot down._

Ayame smiles "Of course cutie."

Naruto smiles _Great another fangirl._ "So what's your name."

She smiles "My name is Ayame Ichiraku my dad owns the place you two new in town."

Naruto nods "Not exactly been traveling for a long time and finally returned."

She smiles "Well welcome back then."

He smiles "Thank you Ayame-Chan."

She blushes then hurries into the back and Naruto hears "Fangirl alert."

A day later all the Jōnin are in the office discussing their new teams Hiruzen smiles "So son you will take charge of Team 10 and will have Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi so the next generation of InoShikaCho, Asuma just nods, now Kurenai you will be taking Team 8 of Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

Kurenai smiles and nods, Hiruzen now turns to Kakashi "Now I'm doing something different this time around usually it's the Rookie Of The Year with the Kunoichi of the Year and the Dead last but seeing as that was Shikamaru even though he's just too lazy for his own good you will be getting Naruto Uzumaki."

All the Jōnin look at Hiruzen Kakashi is shocked "You mean he's been found."

Hiruzen sighs "Might as well come out with the truth all but teams 7, 8 and 10 you're dismissed." The rest of the Jōnin leave then Hiruzen puts up a privacy barrier "Now we are free to talk Naruto never vanished he was taken out of the village."

Kurenai is shocked "Someone kidnapped him."

Hiruzen shakes his head "What I am about to tell you now is an S-Ranked secret and if anyone finds out I will execute you that does include you Son. Now Naruto Uzumaki was taken from the village by Kenzo Yamura former Captain of ANBU and closest friend to our former Yondaime. What you don't know is that Minato was married to Kushina Uzumaki in secret I'm sure you didn't even know Kakashi and he was your Sensei."

Kakashi shakes his head, Then Hiruzen continues "We all know Kushina Uzumaki died during the Kyuubi attack but it wasn't the Kyuubi that killed her well it was she was the former Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox but during Childbirth it was ripped out of her we don't know how but she died shortly after giving birth."

Kakashi is shocked "This Naruto Uzumaki it's no coincidence he has the same surname as Lady Kushina is it."

Hiruzen shakes his head "Naruto Uzumaki is the Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze they feared for their son even before he was born they prepared for the worst outcome which was widespread hate of their son because of having the Kyuubi sealed in him. A contingency plan was formed for Kenzo Yamura to take Naruto from the village if this happened and trained him he has no returned and will be joining your team Kakashi."

He sighs "Technically his full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but because of Minato's he will remain as Naruto Uzumaki until he has become powerful enough to take care of whatever threat there is."

Kakashi smiles _I get to train Sensei's son interesting_ "I will train him well Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen nods "I repeat nobody should find out Naruto knows his heritage already and much more probably."

A day later all the academy students are sitting down waiting for Iruka-Sensei to arrive when he finally does he smiles "Good morning fellow Ninja's and Kunoichi today we will be doing team selection." He walks over to his desk and sees a revised time sheet and looks at Team 7 _Naruto Uzumaki he's returned interesting wonder where he was._

As he's reading there is a knock at the door and it opens and in comes, a blond boy all in black with his left arm uncovered on his Right Shoulder is a Fox Symbol (Cloud Strife look) Iruka also sees the Whiskers on his face and the giant sword on his back and is surprised.

All the class is staring and half the girls are blushing like crazy including the Sasuke fangirls and speaking of them the two ringleaders of the Sasuke fan club Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka are both staring with their mouth's open with drool dripping down the lips plus a nosebleed. To say it's a shock to everyone would be an understatement the other girls aren't much well off either Hinata Hyūga has fainted with a bright red face.

Iruka looks at Naruto "You must be Naruto Uzumaki I see you have your Hitai-ate."

Naruto nods "Yes J. I mean Hokage-Sama personally did the Genin test for me."

Iruka nods "Well OK Naruto take a seat."

Naruto turns around and sees all the girls with blushes on their faces and he smirks he then sees the two girls from a few days ago forehead and Ino-Pig if he remembers correctly.

He smiles and takes a seat he reaches behind him and takes his sword before spinning it around and leaning it against the wall h

e looks around and sees most of the class staring and he just smiles the girls all seem to giggle at that.

Iruka smirks _Looks as if Sasuke's losing his fangirls not that he actually cares in the slightest._ "OK, class its time for team assignments (Team 1 – 6 are irrelevant) Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Sasuke is confused but says nothing Sakura is happy not only is she with Sasuke but she's also with the new guy she looks over and when he looks over looking for his teammates and sees her he smiles also and she looks away and blushes. Sasuke noticed and smirks _Good maybe she'll leave me alone now._

Naruto nods _So that's Sakura Haruno pretty name. From what Kenzo said about the Uchiha there arrogant have a superiority complex and thinks the world revolves around them plus Kenzo also said there was an Uchiha Massacre and he's the last Uchiha in the village and the village worship him like a god well don't expect me to, to me your just another Ninja nothing more. Kakashi Hatake aye my dad's Student could be interesting_

As well as Team 7's thoughts on the team selection Ino Yamanaka isn't taking this well N _ot only has Forehead got Sasuke-Kun but also that blond hunk Naruto Uzumaki Life can be so cruel_ she also saw Naruto smile at her when she looked over and she saw Sakura blush and look away she growls _Oh this is so, on I'll get them both forehead._

Whilst all this is going on Iruka has continued "Team 8 will be Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, and your Sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi." Hinata smiles at that Kurenai is like an older sister to her but she was sad she wasn't on the same team as the new kid.

Iruka continues again "Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi InoShikaCho again."

Ino groans _Oh great I'm stuck with Mr. lazy and Mr. Munchies why couldn't I have been on a decent team with Sasuke-Kun and Naruto-Kun_.

Sakura grins _Suck on that Ino-Pig I got Sasuke-Kun and Naruto-Kun shit did I just say Naruto-Kun oh well he's cute maybe I can ask him on a date. Wonder how good this Kakashi Hatake is._

Iruka tells the class when there Sensei arrives that they are to go with them he then leaves the classroom after congratulating them again.

The class starts talking between themselves until the door opens and several Jōnin enter, most of the Sensei's aren't important Naruto realizes there are only Teams 7, 8 and 10 left but there is only Two Jōnin here.

The female Jōnin is obviously Kurenai Yūhi she calls her team and leaves then the other Jōnin calls out Team 10 and they all leave although it seems Ino Yamanaka would rather stare at him, not that he didn't think she was pretty or anything.

The rest of the academy students had left half an hour ago he looks over at Sakura she seems to be getting angry as does the Uchiha and even though Kenzo taught him patience it's wearing pretty thin right now. He tries to calm himself down he has his eyes closed when he hears someone next to him "Hello my name is Sakura Haruno."

Naruto opens his eyes "Hello Sakura-Chan it's nice to meet you also my name's Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura smiles and sits on the chair next to him "So where have you been I've not seen you before."

Naruto smiles _How should I reply to this_ "Well I've been traveling for nine years and only got back here two days ago I believe you saw me arrive." She seems confused so he continues "I was wearing all black and a hood over my head and I was with another person in black."

She smiles "Oh yes I remember that wait you are 12 right." Naruto nods "So you left when you were three a weird time to travel."

Naruto nods "That is true but it was necessary I traveled around and saw some amazing sights beautiful waterfalls beautiful scenery some attractive women but nobody as beautiful as you Sakura-Chan."

She blushes and looks away. After a short time they continue talking and after several hours the door starts to open and a man with Gray hair comes into the room he has half of his face covered up and his left eye covered by his Hitai-ate he smiles "Meet me on the roof" he then vanishes via **Shunshin**.


	3. Team Bonding

**Uzumaki Naruto Hero Reborn Part 3 Team Bonding**

 **A/N: This chapter will focus on the Bell test but not all of it there will be the first of many confrontations between Naruto and Sasgay maybe something else stay tuned. Naruto is not Jōnin level although he's not far off he's been training nonstop since he was five he won't be all brotherly with Sasgay because he hasn't earned it. Sakura will be divided for a while on her feelings for both Sasgay and Naruto. Sorry if people think I'm just making Sakura move from Sasgay to Naruto but a friend told me Sakura isn't used to someone actually treating her nicely Sasgay always calls her weak and annoying whereas Naruto is only to happy too talk to her and spend time with her.**

Kurama Talking/Jutsu's

'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'

Inner Thoughts

Inner Sakura

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

The new Team 7 looked at each other and then made their way upstairs. Naruto grabs his sword on the way out. They didn't speak they made their way to the roof. Sasuke did keep looking at Naruto's sword though which was confusing to Naruto but he ignored it.

They come out onto the roof to see there Sensei Kakashi Hatake already there he smiles "Welcome team lets start off with introductions shall we so names likes, dislikes, and goals ."

They all sit down with Naruto to the left Sakura in the middle and Sasuke on the right when they sit down it's Sakura who talks first "Maybe you should start Sensei so we know exactly what to say."

Kakashi nods "Understandable OK my name is Kakashi Hatake I have many likes and a few dislikes my dreams well there not important OK let's start with Mr. Brooder shall we."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto look at Kakashi strangely Sasuke just Hn's, Naruto rolls his eyes but Sakura is furious _Is that it all we got was his name what a joke._

Sasuke then speaks My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't really have any likes or dislikes but my dream no ambition is to find a certain someone and restore my clan."

Kakashi sighs _Still the avenger it seems."_ OK, pinky your up."

Sakura looks at Sasuke then Kakashi then starts "My name is Sakura Haruno My likes are she looks at both Sasuke and Naruto and giggles my dislikes are Ino-Pig, my goals are she looks at both Naruto and Sasuke again and giggles.

Sasuke noticed and rolls his eyes and groans, Naruto also noticed and was unsure what to make of it, she seems like a nice girlbut her fangirl situation is annoying. Kakashi looks at her _Still the fangirl but it seems she likes both of her teammates_ OK and blonde."

Naruto nods "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like training and gaining new skills I dislike bullies and people who let their emotions get the better of them, my goals well become as strong as I can be and I guess like Sasuke restore my clans other than that not sure don't have anything to prove to anyone."

Sasuke looks at Naruto _I've not heard of no Uzumaki clan trying to copy me, is he?_

Sakura looks at Naruto _He's from a Clan like Sasuke-Kun that's cool maybe I can help him_

Her inner-self makes herself known **So you want to help Naruto-Kun with his Clans you did here that right he said Clan's not Clan.**

Sakura then thinks **_Your right he did._**

Kakashi nods _Worthy goals restoring his Clans I guess he means Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans interesting it seems Sakura wants to help with that going by the blush that's just shown on her face also seems Sasuke thinks he's lying._ "Well now that's out of the way team it's time to talk about your survival test tomorrow."

Sasuke looks at Kakashi "What survival test."

Kakashi smiles "Your True Genin test."

Sakura looks shocked "But we are already Genin."

Kakashi smiles "Wrong that was to see if you could become Genin this test is to prove if your good enough to remain, Genin,75% of the Genin will fail this test and return to the academy every team which has graduated will be doing their own tests now meet up tomorrow at 6 am I'd advise you not to eat beforehand as you will end up throwing it up." He **Shunshin's** away before anyone can say anything.

Sasuke stands up "Laters losers."

Sakura tries her luck "Sasuke-Kun do you want to go and get something to eat."

Sasuke glares at her "No not with a weakling like yourself."

Sakura looks down Naruto watches her _Was that really necessary Teme._ Sasuke just scoffs at Sakura's reaction and walks off. Sakura watches him go then she remembers Naruto _"_ Do you want to get something to eat Naruto-Kunand get to know each other _I hope he says yes I can't take another rejection._

Naruto watches her _Is she just asking because the teme said no still she is a pretty girl and I am hungry_ "Sure Sakura-Chan where do you want to go."

Sakura smiles _He said yes OK what now didn't think that far ahead_ "Where do you want to go."

Naruto smiles "Sakura-Chan new here remember other than Ichiraku's I don't know any places to eat."

Sakura blushes "Oh sorry Naruto-Kun I forgot about that we could get some BBQ."

Naruto nods "I could eat BBQ lead the way."

She smiles and he stands next to her and they walk off to get some food. Kakashi watches them "Naruto doesn't seem to be a bastard to her still her chasing after them both is not idealI wonder how good he is with that big blade I wonder what Kenzo-Sama taught him."

Meanwhile, back with Naruto and Sakura there walking to the BBQ place they haven't really said anything as neither of them know what to say but she does keep glancing at him and blushes when he notices.

When they arrive at the BBQ place they take a seat they both order drinks and the meat starts getting cooked. Sakura smiles "So Naruto-Kun where exactly have you traveled."

Naruto smiles "All over Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Takigakure, Amegakure, Getsugakure, Yukigakure and much more, some great places really I've seen so much."

Sakura smiles "Wow you've been to a lot of places I've never left the village."

Naruto smiles "Well we will travel soon you can count on that and we will see some great places."

She smiles "I hope so."

Naruto smiles "We will this land is amazing it's full of wonders."

Sakura smiles _Like you Naruto-Kun_ "So Naruto-Kun what do you think the test will be about tomorrow."

Naruto shrugs "I have no idea it could be anything we will have to wait and see."

Sakura nods and they both get served with food and start eating, just then someone sits next to Naruto which makes Sakura angry as it's Ino she watches as Team 10 enter the place also and groans _Not Ino-Pig what does she want_.

Ino smiles "Hi Naruto I'm Ino."

Naruto smiles "Hello Ino."

She smiles "So what's it like working with Sasuke-Kun and forehead."

Naruto shrugs "Haven't done anything yet we will have to wait and see tomorrow when we have our true Genin test as our Sensei calls it."

Sakura glares at Ino "Why don't you leave Naruto-Kun alone Ino-Pig."

Naruto sighs "Girls seriously is name calling really necessary."

Ino pouts "She started it."

Naruto rolls his eyes then he sees Shikamaru and Choji "Hey."

Shikamaru nods "So where have you been its kind of strange for someone to just turn up and become a Genin."

Sakura answers for him "He's traveled since he was three years old."

Ino is shocked "You've visited different places Naruto-Kun that's so cool I doubt any of the new genin's have left the village."

Choji grins "I bet you tried loads of different foods."

Naruto nods "I sure did."

Asuma is listening "So do you know your affinity."

Naruto nods "Yes Wind."

Asuma is shocked "Really it seems me and you are the only ones in the village then it's very rare."

Naruto nods "Yes so Kenzo-Sensei told me he said it's mainly fire here."

Asuma nods "That's true come on guys let's leave Naruto and Sakura to their lunch."

Ino pouts "But I want to stay here with Naruto-Kun."

Asuma sighs "You're interrupting their lunch."

Ino sighs "OK bye Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiles "Bye Ino-Chan."

Sakura grins at Ino but in her head, she's angry _Trying to worm your way to Naruto-Kun I don't think so_. "So Naruto-Kun are you worried about the test Kakashi-Sensei said 75% of Genin will fail."

Naruto nods "That is true am I worried no we can only do our best now tell me what you think about what Kakashi-Sensei said he told us to not eat before a survival test which is vital to us to remain, Genin, it doesn't feel right fighting on an empty stomach just sounds stupid to me."

Sakura nods "That it true but Kakashi-Sensei told us not to eat."

Naruto shakes his head "He advised us not to he never said not to he either wants us to fail because were weak from hunger or he's trying to trick us I for one will eat I'd never go into something as important as a Genin test which could determine if we remain a team or get sent back to the academy I for one will not risk my career because of an empty stomach."

Sakura nods "That is true Naruto-Kun but what if we eat and he's angry with us."

Naruto shrugs "To be honest I'd rather take the test on a full stomach than risk failing because I'm too weak from hunger."

Sakura nods "I don't know what to do."

Naruto has finished his food looks at her "I'm not advising you eat I'm saying I will be if you want to follow Kakashi-Sensei's advice then do it I for one think the advice is stupid so I will eat."

She nods and they both get up to leave they keep walking until Naruto looks at Sakura "Well I'm off to train I'll see you tomorrow OK Sakura-Chan."

She nods "See you tomorrow Naruto-Kun."


	4. You Have No Power Over Me

**Uzumaki Naruto Hero Reborn Part 4 You Have No Power Over Me**

 **A/N: Hey everyone the Poll's over and it was quite convincing so Ino will now join the pairing of NaruSakuIno well seems people like this story I'm glad about that. There will be Sasuke bashing so if you don't like it then don't read the story but to the people who like the story lets get the next chapter rolling shall we.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's now 5:45 am Naruto woke up an hour ago and had a shower and ate breakfast before he left like he said he would Naruto walked through the deserted streets Naruto's deep in thought as he makes his way to Training Ground 7 _It's weird the people here have either forgotten about me or I'm guessing my sword has something to do with it. Speaking of my sword I wonder what that Uchiha bastard was staring at my sword for he better not get any idea's or I'll kick his ass._

He finally arrives and sees he's the first one there he pulls out his sword and starts doing some Kata's he's thinking about his Sensei and what this test could be _I wonder how good Kakashi-Sensei really is wonder if he'll be late again I don't mind_ _waiting with Sakura-Chan but that loser Sasuke I can just tell he's going to an arsehole._

After a short while, Sakura arrives she sees Naruto and smiles "Morning Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiles "Morning Sakura-Chan sleep well."

She shrugs "I slept OK wish I could still be in bed though instead of being out here."

Naruto nods "You should do some exercises to warm up your body not to much though."

10 minutes later Sasuke arrives Sakura smiles "Morning Sasuke-Kun."

Sasuke just ignored her and she gets sad Naruto sighs "Just ignore him don't let him get you down."

She smiles "Do you think Kakashi-Sensei will be on time."

Naruto smirks "For some strange reason I'm thinking no."

Sakura groans "He's going to be late again."

Naruto smirks "That's my guess."

Sakura groans "This is going to happen all the time I bet."

Naruto just shrugs and continues his Kata's whilst Sakura watches him whilst Sasuke probably moaning no surprises there. More than 3 hours go by Naruto ended up playing a game of O & X's using a stick because they were that bored. When Kakashi did arrive he expected an outburst from Sakura but he got nothing but he did get raised eyebrows from Sakura and Naruto although you could tell Sakura wanted to shout at him.

He smiles "Well team time for the test" He pulls out two bells the test is simple all you have to get the bells before noon so you have about two and a half hours in which to get them the one who doesn't get the bell will return to the academy plus will be tied to that post behind you whilst the rest of us eat now come at me with the intention to kill."

Sakura sighs "But we can't hurt you Sensei."

Sasuke smirks "You couldn't hurt a baby."

Naruto scoffs "Neither could you teme your a joke." He turns to Sakura "He's a Jōnin I doubt any of us could hurt him."

Kakashi sighs "Well off you go."

They all split up and run in different directions Naruto watches Kakashi as he pulls out a book and groans "So he's a fan of that crap is he maybe I could use that against him blackmail maybe." He hears some rustling and looks over his shoulder and sees Sakura approaching him He grins "You do know it's every person for themselves right."

She smiles and gets on her knees next to him "I don't think that's what the true goal is."

Naruto watches as Sasuke starts attacking Kakashi who hasn't even stopped reading his book whilst he blocks Sasuke's attacks. "OK, I'm listening."

She smiles "Well I've just been thinking I've never seen a two-man squad or a one man squad it's always been three plus a Sensei well the Sennin were without a Sensei but it's always been this way."

Naruto nods "OK so what are you saying exactly."

Sakura watches Sasuke get knocked on his ass for the third time before she replies "I think it's teamwork he wants us to work together to get the bells."

Naruto nods "Makes sense but that still doesn't change the fact there are two bells even if we worked together one of us will be left out plus do you really expect Mr emo over there to agree to work with us."

She sighs "Good point so what do we do then."

Naruto smirks "Force him to work with us if we both attack Kakashi-Sensei he will get involved I know it sounds petty but if he thought for a minute that we were going to get the bells he'd jump in and that's what we want."

Sakura nods "Yea, but I'm not really strong Naruto-Kun you and Sasuke-Kun are better than me."

Naruto puts his hand on her shoulder "You just need training look Sasuke's run into the forest I'll keep Kakashi-Sensei busy and you try and talk to the emo if he says no then just join me and he will get involved."

Sakura smiles "OK, Naruto-Kun be careful."

Naruto smiles "Don't worry about me."

Naruto stands up and walks out of the bushes and Kakashi turns to Naruto "So it's your turn coming for the bells I suppose."

Naruto smirks "That's the intention." Naruto pulls out The Phoenix Blade " **Kaza No Yaiba (Blade Of Wind).** " Kakashi is shocked momentarily _he can channel his Jutsu's through that Sword of his shit I better dodge._ Naruto smirks " **Fūton: Daitoppa: (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** "

Kakashi gulps "Seems he's not messing around."

Sasuke's watching Naruto he smirks "He shouldn't have that blade I'm and Uchiha I'll demand it from him no loser should have a blade like that." Then he hears a voice and groans _Great the weakling wonder what she wants trying to trick me I bet._

Sakura smiles "Sasuke-Kun I know what we have to do we have to work as a team to get the bells I already spoke to Naruto-Kun about it and he agrees."

Sasuke scoffs "Yea like I an Uchiha elite would work with you two losers get lost weakling you and that idiot will only hold me back I don't need anyone's help."

Sakura sighs but walks off _Oh you really showed us the Uchiha power earlier when you was on your ass time and time again still he's going to demand Naruto-Kun's sword that's not right._ She runs out into the clearing and joins Naruto by throwing some Kunai at Kakashi who dodges he notices that Naruto and Sakura nod to each other so he smirks _Seems these two figured it out now what about Sasuke._

Sasuke watches and growls "Dammit there trying to take the bells there working together I can't let them get the bells I can't go back to the academy I'm an Uchiha the elite there nothing but weaklings."

He runs out and joins them and by this time Naruto's put his sword away and is engaging Kakashi in a Taijutsu battle. Sakura is doing the same but it's obvious she's a lot weaker than Naruto and Sasuke.

The three of them are fighting Kakashi when an alarm goes off and the three Genin hear it and are confused Kakashi smiles "Times up guys."

The three Genin are shocked Naruto came so close as did Sakura but Kakashi was able to stop them just in time. Sasuke is furious _This is a joke I'm an Uchiha I can't go back to the academy._

Kakashi smiles "You did well guys you need improvements but overall you coped well but you did fail to get the bells so, unfortunately.. you... Pass."

The three Genin lower their heads for a second then Naruto raises his head "Wait, Sensei you just said we passed but we failed to get the bells."

Kakashi smiles "Yes but you figured out the true goal which is teamwork so for that you pass."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all grin Kakashi smiles "OK team meet me here at 10 am tomorrow and we will start our mission the rest of the day is yours." He **Shunshin's** away leaving the three Genin Naruto's about to walk off when Sasuke turns to him "Give me that sword."

Naruto stops and turns around "Why the hell should I give you my sword."

Sasuke smirks "Because I'm an Uchiha."

Naruto smirks "And that gives you the right to demand things."

Sasuke smirks "Yes I'm an Uchiha the Elite that swords deserves to be with an elite not a loser like you."

Naruto scoffs "You really are a jerk get lost you pathetic loser." Naruto turns away and starts walking away Sakura watches in shock that even happened.

Sasuke clenches his fist and goes through some handsigns " **Gōkakyū No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).** "

Sakura is shocked "Naruto-Kun look out."

The fireball goes straight at Naruto who scoffs he uses a " **Kawarimi No Jutsu (Body Replacement/Substitution Technique)** " to escape, Sasuke watches as the fireball hits where Naruto was and Sakura is in shock. Sasuke's smugness is quickly wiped off his face when Naruto suddenly appears in front of Sasuke and punches him in the gut then grabs his face and headbutts him several times until his nose is broken and then he just tosses him to the ground "Do that again Teme and I'll end you."

Naruto then looks at Sakura who's on the ground crying he sighs and walks over to her and lifts her up "Sakura-Chan I'm OK."

Sakura looks up and then hugs Naruto "I thought he killed you."

Naruto wipes the tears from her eyes "I used a **Kawarimi No Jutsu (Body Replacement/Substitution Technique)** still I didn't think he'd attack me what a joke."

Naruto and Sakura sit down and he hugs her and he strokes her back "I can't believe I liked that bastard he's so evil attacking a teammate like that."

An Hour later and ANBU appears beside them "Uzumaki-San you have been requested at the council meeting."

Naruto nods "Go home Sakura I'll come see you later OK have a bath or something to calm yourself down."

She nods "OK Naruto-Kun."

Naruto and the ANBU vanish via **Shunshin** Sakura sniffs "I wish he'd teach me that." She just stands up and walks home.

Meanwhile, Naruto arrives at the council meeting room when he enters everyone stares at him the civilian council glare at him but he hardly cares he sees Sasuke and scoffs "What am I here for Jiji."

Hiruzen sighs "It has come to our attention that you attacked Sasuke Uchiha for no reason."

Naruto just bursts out laughing "You have got to be fucking kidding me who did you hear that from that little gay boy over there you want to know what happened I'll tell you, you can even get the Yamanaka sorry I don't know your name to check my memories afterward but after our Genin test Sasuke demanded my sword claiming that because he was an Uchiha he deserved it well go fuck yourself you worthless cockroach your nothing but a whining brooding waste of space, arrogant, emo, loser."

He grins "This Blade Is mine it is an Uzumaki Blade from Uzushiogakure I found it in a temple that only Uzumaki can enter during my travels and as it so happens I'm the Clan Heir of The Uzumaki Clan and this blade only recognizes an Uzumaki so no he can't have my blade."

Homura stands up "Watch your mouth boy if your found stuff in Uzushiogakure that now belongs to us."

Naruto laughs "Shut the fuck up you old hag you can't do jack shit to me because I am under the Daimyo's protection as the heir of four prominent clans which are Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju and Otsotsuki. I learned about the Sage's origin during my travels in the ruins of the Uzushiogakure and I claimed all it's treasures, knowledge, secrets, laws and rituals and they are mine, not yours, you have no say in anything this is Uzumaki knowledge and secrets, not Konoha's."

Naruto smirks "I also found out that there's a traitor in the ranks of Konoha who sold Uzushiogakure out to Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo. So in others words kiss my arse I'm done here oh yea I forgot to mention when he demanded my sword and I said no I started to walk away and what did that lame ass freak over there do he attacked me with a what was it called oh yeah **Gōkakyū No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**. Of course, I was warned by my other teammate Sakura Haruno and yes I did attack him because he tried to kill me first."

Inoichi stands up "Can I check your memories my name is Inoichi Yamanaka by the way."

Naruto nods "You related to Ino by any chance."

Inoichi nods "She's my daughter."

Naruto nods "OK, my memories are all yours" He whispers "Ignore you know who."

Inoichi does the handsigns **Shindenshin No Jutsu** After a few minutes Inoichi breaks the link "You have a very dark place in your mind."

Naruto nods "Yea needs some paint I guess."

Inoichi chuckles he then turns to Hiruzen "What Naruto Uzumaki said is true Sasuke Uchiha demanded the sword then attacked him when he said no."

Hiruzen nods "Your free to go Naruto."

Naruto nods "Laters Jiji." He **Shunshin's** away.

Hiruzen turns to Sasuke "As of now your on probation." When the council tries to intervene he flares his KI and that shuts them up "I am the Hokage so shut up." He turns back to Sasuke "You attacked a Teammate demanded a family heirloom and went behind my back to the council your lucky boy that this village still has need of the Uchiha but mark my words do a think like this and you will be sorry do I make myself clear."

Sasuke scoffs "I'm an Uchiha he's a nobody."

Hirzuen flares his KI again "NO boy you are nothing but a pathetic weak little brat who cries to the council when he doesn't get his way Naruto is now under my protection and his the Clan heir of four clans and he takes orders from Me and Me alone Kakashi will know of this also now get out of my sight boy." Sasuke leaves the room and Hiruzen turns to the council "Do this again and you will all be sorry dismissed."

Tsume stands up and smirks "Man that little pup put them in their places."

Shikaku grins "Kids got spunk I'll give him that."

Inoichi nods "I like him, the civilian council are so far up that Uchiha's ass it's unreal." Shikaku nods and they all head out.

Naruto's walking down the street when another ANBU finds Naruto "Uzumaki-San."

Naruto looks up "Neko-Chan it's been a while."

Neko/Yūgao smiles "You've grown a lot since I last saw you when you were three if I remember correctly I was sad to see you go."

Naruto smiles "You were always nice to me so what's up."

Neko/Yūgao smiles "Well I heard you wield a blade can I see it."

Naruto unseals the blade "You can't touch it though it has some sort of Anti-Uzumaki defense mechanism."

She nods "Wow, that's a beautiful blade Uzumaki-San oh yes Hokage-Same wants to speak to you in his office."

Naruto smiles "It was nice seeing you again Neko-Chan."

She smiles "And You."

They both vanish and appear at the Hokage's office Naruto steps inside "Hey Jiji what's up I am sorry for snapping I just don't like these arrogant people and especially that idiot Uchiha."

Hiruzen chuckles "Oh I hardly care about that I found it amusing I called you here to talk about your Claims about being the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju and Otsotsuki Clan Heirs I knew about the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan heirs but not the other two you do know the Council may try and force you into the CRA for what you said after they get over their shock of course."

Naruto grunts "Crap I never expected that."

Hiruzen smiles "It's understandable you was angry and you're young maybe they won't do anything just be prepared for if anything happens."

Naruto nods "Thanks, Jiji I'm sorry again."


	5. New Friends

**Uzumaki Naruto Hero Reborn Part 5 New Friends**

 **A/N: Hey Everyone Yeagermeister31 here it's been awhile since I updated this, well here it is, Ino will be involved mostly in this chapter with some NaruSaku in the end, I'm trying not to make Ino and Sakura quickly get over Sasuke but they both think Naruto's nice so who knows.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto has just left the Hokage's office after a little chat with the Hokage he's really regretting blurting out about being the Heir of four Clan's it's really going to cause problems for him, problems he'd rather not have, still, there is the whole Kyuubi thing so hopefully that will keep them off his back.,

After Jiji explained the CRA to him he just wanted to bash his head against the wall repeatedly, He's usually better than that Kenzo taught him to control his emotions and now look what has happened.

As he's deep in thought he fails to hear his name being called several times the next thing he notices something's up is when someone puts a hand on his shoulder. He stops his train of thought and stops walking and looks over his shoulder to see Ino bent over with her hands on her knees, seems like she was running to catch up to him.

Naruto smirks ' _I wonder what she wants_ ' "Oh hey, Ino, sorry about not hearing you was in my own world.

She looks up and smiles "It's OK, Naruto-Kun, So what are you up to."

He just shrugs "Nothing really, why."

She smiles "Well, I'd like to get to know you better, so let's go for a walk and get to know each other better."

He chuckles "Sure, I'd like that." ' _I wonder what she's after._ '

She just smiles and surprises him by hooking her arm through his and they start walking getting several strange looks from the villagers.

After walking for a while in silence well Ino, pointing out several places out to Naruto, after a short while Ino decides to get to know Naruto better she only heard he travelled but not much else before she was pretty much forced to leave, by her Sensei but she wanted to stay so Sakura couldn't sink her teeth into Naruto, now it's her time.

"So tell me about yourself, I only remembered that you travelled around."

Naruto smiles "Well as I said I left when I was three years old for a reason, I can't tell you what that is though as it's an S-Ranked secret, I travelled around and saw many amazing things, So many beautiful villages and amazing people."

She's shocked "Wow that must have been cool; I haven't left the village since I was born, I'm kind of jealous of you right now, so have you visited the other four great Ninja villages."

He nods "Yes, I did, Sunagakure was a nice place, well it was in the middle of the desert so that sucked, no plants or anything, barely any water, but overall not a bad place."

She nods "Wow, It sounds so different then here, No water either I could never live there I love gardening, and plants, I kind of hope I never have to stay there during a mission."

Naruto chuckles, "Hey, it's not that bad but yea I agree with you on that, so gardening huh."

She nods "Yes, My parents own a flower shop I sometimes work in there although it's quite boring when it's quiet, still, I get to see so many cool pretty flowers, and I bet you have seen many pretty flowers on your travels."

He nods "Yes, I have seen many pretty flowers of amazing colours, of course none grow in Suna but I kind of mentioned that already."

She nods "So what about Kumogakure, what's that village like."

He smiles "Well Kumo is up in the mountains so it's quite cold up there still you get a great view of everything, not a bad place though."

Ino chuckles "Well the views must be great watching sunsets and stuff must be so pretty, still, the cold part doesn't sound good, So what about Kirigakure."

Naruto smiles "Well Kiri, is full of fog and marshes and swamps, it's an interesting place I can tell you that much, but it's also dangerous right now because of the Civil War, so we didn't stay there that long."

Ino is shocked that he went into a warzone "I don't blame you, so what about Iwa?"

He thinks for a minute thinking on what to say he just shrugs and tells her the truth "Well it's a rocky area, most of the Ninja's are Doton users, It's not a bad place, had to hide my appearance when I went there, but I can't tell you why, yet, I will say that Iwa is a village ready for war, there always trying to expand their domain."

Ino looks at Naruto in shock "But were at peace why would they be ready for a war do they know something we don't."

Naruto shrugs "To be honest I don't know, but it's like there waiting for trouble or to start it, Iwa out of the five Great Villages is the most military based."

After he said that they continue walking in silence for a short while, again Ino tells him about the places he doesn't know. When they both start to get bored Ino turns to Naruto "Hey Naruto-Kun, Do you want to get something to eat."

He looks at her in shock, this has been a common experience thanks to Kenzo, but it's fun to tease people, wondering how they will take it. "Why Ino, are you asking me out on a date."

Ino looks at Naruto in shock with her mouth open but her face is heating up she quickly looks away "Well, if you don't want to that's OK."

Naruto smirks "No, that sounds good, Ino-Chan, let's go." She looks at Naruto in shock using the suffix in her name made her blush again but it was a nice feeling, she could get to like it that's for sure. Naruto sees the blush and smirks "So where are we going Ino-Chan."

She smiles ' _He said Ino-Chan again, I feel all giddy inside_ ' "I know just the place."

He nods and Ino leads Naruto to a restaurant she can't believe what she's feeling right now, she always thought Sasuke was the only one for her but there's just something about Naruto she can't deny he's cute more than cute drop dead gorgeous, spending time with Naruto is great also.

At the same time that Ino is in deep thought Naruto is also, he's thinking about this it's been nice that's for sure he knows he likes Sakura she's a nice girl, she's smart and attractive and he could imagine himself dating her, but now there's also Ino to add into the mix, he's enjoyed his time with her and she is a beautiful girl.

He likes her how much he's not sure but it seems going by the constant blushing that maybe she likes him also; the problem with this is who he chooses he'd rather not have to choose in the first place.

They finally reach the restaurant and they head inside, Naruto looks around going by the food people are eating it's not really a place he'd go but it's OK, he's eaten stuff like this before. They get taken to a table for two and they sit down, They both order Coke's and Ino orders an egg salad while Naruto orders a Chicken and Bacon Pasta Salad. They get their drinks first and start drinking, a short time later there food arrives and they start eating they decide to finish the food before they continue talking.

It doesn't take too long as they both seemed hungry but they didn't eat to quickly, when they're done Ino smiles wanting to know what it's like working with Sasuke. "So Naruto what is it like working alongside Sasuke-Kun."

Naruto groans just thinking about that teme "If you want my honest opinion, then he's one of the biggest jerks I've ever seen he looks down on everyone, his superiority complex means his ego is through the roof, take our Genin exam a few hours ago for instance, he out right refused to work with me and Sakura, claiming we were weak and would only hold him back."

Ino stares at Naruto in shock of course she knows about his arrogance and knows he does have a superiority complex but to refuse to work with his team that's weird. She's about to say something when Naruto continues "Even after Sakura realised the true meaning of the test which was teamwork he outright refused to listen to us I figured it out also so me and Sakura worked together."

"He only joined us to stop one of us from getting one of the two bells from Kakashi-Sensei."

She looks stunned especially at what he's insinuating "Are you saying that he would have attacked one of you just to get a bell."

Naruto nods "Yes whoever didn't get a bell would have been sent back to the academy, and with his I'm an Uchiha the Elite he wouldn't allow that of course if we worked as a team which was the real goal then none of us would have been sent back to the academy or for me to the academy for the first time."

"In the end Kakashi-Sensei passed us because we did work together although I don't think what Sasuke did counts really but in the end we passed pretty messed up huh."

She stares at Naruto taking this all in not believing Sasuke-Kun would do such a thing of course Naruto would have said if he did attack him or Sakura.

Naruto watches her wondering what she's thinking but when she says nothing he continues again "It gets worse, after Kakashi-Sensei left Sasuke demanded I hand over my sword."

She finally speaks "Why would he do that."

He just rolls his eyes thinking of that idiot "He thinks because he's an Uchiha elite that he's entitled to whatever the hell he wants and can force us into handing over what he wants, I was never going to give him what he wants he's nothing to me but a lowly worm, The village may treat him as a prince but I see him as nothing and never will unless he earns it."

"As I said I was never going to give him the sword as my sword is an Uzumaki Clan Blade an heirloom so to speak and only an Uzumaki can wield it, I mean nobody can ever touch it without getting an electric shock."

Ino's staring at Naruto completely gobsmacked not believing what she's even hearing right now Sasuke trying to force something off Naruto a family heirloom nobody should have them is this who Sasuke really is "I just can't believe this."

He just shrugs "Believe me or don't believe me is unimportant, Sakura saw it also now there's more and if you can't believe what you just heard then this will be harder to believe but after I refused to give him my sword I turned to walk away and he attacked me with one of his family jutsu's a Katon jutsu."

"Luckily Sakura warned me but I did kind of suspect he'd try something he seems like someone who gets whatever he wants. I used a Substitution Jutsu although Sakura didn't notice and started crying thinking he'd killed me."

Ino has her hand over her mouth in absolute shock at what he just said she would probably have done the same thing as Sakura "What happened then."

He sighs remembering that annoying Council meeting and those pathetic Council members who are so far up Sasuke's ass it's unreal "Well after the Substitution that even surprised Sasuke I appeared in front of him and punched him in the face knocking him out cold then I just ignored him and tried to comfort Sakura and tell her I was OK."

She just nods still overwhelmed with all this, the guy she has a crush on or had throughout the academy would do such an evil thing is this really who Sasuke is, the brooding boy who would attack a teammate it's hard to believe as Naruto said it would be.

Naruto sighs "A short time later an ANBU jumped down and said I was summoned to the council room I noticed Sasuke had gone by then not that I cared, but when I got there Sasuke was there glaring at me as was half the council I wanted to shove a Futon jutsu in their faces judging me because they listened to bullshit from that Teme" ' _Not to mention I'm the holder of the Nine Tails._ '

"So when I got there and ignored all the glares the Hokage demanded to know why I assaulted Sasuke, although I knew he thought it all sounded weird as he knows me, he told me that Sasuke was claiming that I attacked him for no reason, I mean seriously I wanted to laugh in his face Sasuke I mean not the Hokage, I can't remember if I did or not to be honest it was such bullshit."

"Well after that I told him what happened I could tell the council who are up Sasuke's ass didn't believe me and I hardly cared they mean nothing to me, I know of your family's jutsu's so I asked your dad to check my memory which he did and he corroborated my version over Sasuke's."

"Suffice to say Sasuke had nothing to say and the council members who wasn't up his ass probably lost more respect for him, the council can't do a thing to me anyway as I'm under protection from the Daimyō, plus I'm the Clan Heir of four Clans, I told them all that although I'm really regretting telling them that now."

Ino stares at Naruto her eyes almost hanging out of the sockets "Four Clans, wow, what clans are they."

Naruto chuckles "Well the Uzumaki Clan, I'm the last Male of the Clan plus my mum was also up for Clan head so it falls to me to take the reins so to speak, then there is the Namikaze Clan, last of the Clan also if you can call it a Clan really, then the other two are the Senju and Ōtsutsuki clans."

She just nods not knowing what to say at all to that other than ' _Wow_ ' "Wow, that's amazing, still I'm sorry you had to go through all that, so you said you are under the protection of the Daimyō that means you visited the Capital right, you've sure been busy whilst you were away."

Naruto just chuckles "Yea, you could say that" Then his facial expressions changes "Still, there are bad things about going there."

Ino seems confused "What could be bad about going to the capital the place must be amazing."

Naruto just groans thinking about the Daimyō's granddaughter and her pestering damn Kenzo for making him go there in the first place "Don't get me wrong the Capital is amazing it's so flashy and really is amazing but it's not a what but a who."

She raises an eyebrow wondering who this person is to make Naruto want to avoid going there "So who is it."

Naruto groans "The Daimyō's granddaughter, I met her like three times and she was nice at first, but, she was all clingy and stuff, it was annoying not to mention embarrassing so after like the third time whenever I visited I used a Henge so she wouldn't know I was there even walked right past her once very tense I can tell you."

When Ino doesn't reply he looks at Ino and is shocked ' _Is Ino jealous, wow, that's a first, I wonder if Sakura would be jealous also, this sure is strange._ ' "Hey, you OK, Ino-Chan."

She looks at Naruto and nods "Yea, I'm OK, seems like she likes you huh."

Naruto groans "The feeling's not mutual; she's kind of like Sasuke if you ask me trying to get what she can't have."

She nods strangely happy ' _Why am I happy was I jealous of that tramp, wait do I like Naruto that way, I mean he's cute, I mean really cute, I could see myself dating him, I wonder if forehead likes him._ '

They keep on talking but there wasn't much else to say so they leave the restaurant Ino says her goodbyes saying she has to work at the flower shop but she asks if they can do this again sometime and Naruto shrugs and said sure why not so she was happy about that.

Naruto walks in the opposite direction with a smirk on his face he enjoyed his little date with Ino if that was a date, he just shrugs it off and continues walking through the village.

He's about to head off for home when he remembers he said he'd visit Sakura to check up on her, the only problem with that is he has no idea where she lives maybe he should have asked before leaving.

Meanwhile, Sakura is walking through the village she's been in shock for the last few hours trying to come to terms about what Sasuke did and her feelings towards him, she can't believe he outright attacked Naruto for a sword a sword that is a family heirloom no less, he didn't deserve it.

Sasuke has been the guy she's thought about all the way through the Academy so has Ino and a lot of the other girls when she heard she was on the same team as him she was over the moon, then to find out she had Naruto on her team also it was like birthday and Christmas all in one, but after the incident at the Genin exam, is this the true colours of Sasuke Uchiha the same Sasuke she's fawned over for years.

She then thinks about Naruto several hours ago he was summoned to the council she hopes he will be OK, she hopes that he won't get into trouble, when it was Sasuke who attacked him it must have been Sasuke he wasn't there when Naruto left, she will testify if that's what it takes. It's also been hours he said he would visit her but she never told him where she lives so that would be a problem.

Back with Naruto he's looking around the stalls he looked for her house for a while then gave up he'll see her tomorrow after all. He's just about to leave the shopping area when he sees Sakura across the road but it seems she's in deep thought, at first he thought about approaching her but then decided against it, so he leaves her to her thoughts.

Sakura's still in deep thought but all it takes to break her train of thoughts is two teenage girls giggling when she looks at them and listens she hears there talking about a blond teenager across the street she immediately looks over and sees Naruto so she just smiles and walks over inwardly smirking that she knows him and those two giggling girls don't "Hey Naruto, what did the council want with you."

Naruto looks up "Oh hey, Sakura, it was about what happened Sasuke told them I attacked him without reason, of course I told them what really happened, plus I had Ino's dad check my memories after that Sasuke had no leg to stand on, still, I said something I'll probably regret down the road."

Sakura is shocked but not by much anymore she already saw a new side to Sasuke "Sasuke lied to the council, It's hard to believe but after what I've seen today not totally surprised, did he expect to get you in trouble and force you to hand over your sword or something" ' _I wonder what he will regret down the road' "What did you say Naruto-Kun._ "

Naruto scratched his head "Well I was totally angry after hearing what that Teme said that I did. But I told the council they couldn't do anything because I'm under the protection of the Daimyō, because I'm Clan Heir of four clans."

She looks at Naruto is amazement 'Not one Clan but four, Wow.' "What Clan's Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looks around luckily the Restaurant he was in with Ino was quite empty but here not so much "Let's go for a walk I'd rather not let the world know."

She just nods and they walk off the two giggling girls from before glaring holes into the back of Sakura's head not that she cares in the slightest. They walk for a few minutes up a hill and Sakura finds herself on top of the Hokage monument just above the heads of the fours Hokage's.

They both sit down ironically just above the Yondaime's head Naruto inwardly smirks at the situation 'Kind of Ironic aye dad.'

At first they just sit there Naruto's seen the view before but Sakura hasn't it just so happens that the sunset is coming up also kind of romantic in a way but they both watch the sunset.

Naruto then looks at Sakura "Ok, Sakura-Chan, you asked what Clans I'm the Heirs of well I'll tell you, although I'm not sure if you've heard of all of them one you would have thought the first is The Uzumaki Clan, you've probably not heard of that Clan the simple reason is because the Clan was destroyed over 32 years ago."

She looks at Naruto with sadness as she can tell just saying that was painful 'The last of the Clan like Sasuke so he was right when he said he wants to bring back his clan.' "I'm so sorry Naruto-Kun, so does that make you the last of your Clan."

He shrugs "Maybe not sure, there could be Uzumaki's scattered around but my mom was or would have been the Clan head so with her death it falls to me as her son to lead the Clan."

Sakura nods "Wow, so what about the other three Clans what are they."

Naruto smiles "Well the next is the Namikaze Clan, now I can't go into the reason's about that Clan, just know it's one of my Clans maybe later I can tell you more about it, next is the Senju Clan, I'm sure you've heard of that one and lastly is the Ōtsutsuki Clan, another you might have heard about and another I can't really go into much detail on, not yet anyway."

Sakura after hearing some of those names is in utter shock the Namikaze and Senju are definitely names she's heard of Ōtsutsuki not so much and Uzumaki other than it being Naruto's surname she had no idea it was also a name of a Clan. 'I wonder if he could be related to Tsunade or the Yondaime.' "So are you related to Tsunade the Sannin or the Yondaime."

Naruto sighs knowing she would have asked about his dad but he can't tell her not yet at least. "To be honest, I'm not sure about being related to Tsunade and as for the Yondaime, well I am not at liberty to say it's a secret an S-ranked secret, maybe someday I could tell you but not right now, I'm sorry."

She nods and she's stunned a secret is quite a shock she was kind of sad about that, but he did say he would tell her at a later time so that's good, she's kind of shocked she wants to know so much about him.

It's not as if she even saw him before a few days ago when he appeared in class looking all attractive and desirable, not that she'd tell anyone that. She then asks something which has been bugging her "Naruto-Kun, do you think Sasuke will try something again, I mean to get your sword and demand stuff."

At first Naruto says nothing as he's not really sure if he would, would he really go against Jiji's probation order, would his ego really make him a problem. "To be honest, with you, I really don't know, as of right now, the Hokage has put him on probation because of what he did; he wasn't happy that Sasuke went behind his back and a council meeting started, but somehow the Hokage found out about it."

"Suffice to say the Hokage wasn't best happy plus when he heard about the truth he put him on probation for how long I don't know, as for him demanding something who knows, we will have to wait and see, he knows he can't demand anything from me, if he'll listen is another thing altogether, I can guess his arrogance will remain."

She just looks down at her feet and nods "Do you know me and Ino, used to be his biggest fangirls."

He just looks out onto the city at first and then chuckles "So what now, are you going to remain fangirls, you know that fangirls really don't make good Kunoichi, there generally weak and are a Liability to a team, I hope you don't feel offended of me speaking the truth Sakura-Chan, but I don't want to see you fall into that role."

At first she looks at Naruto it was kind of harsh but the ending made her feel all warm inside ' _He's worried about me._ ' She again lowers her head then looks up at Naruto "I want to change, but I'm so weak, Sasuke, told me that time and time again, I need to focus on my Ninja career now, but I don't have a Clan to help me, so what do I do."

She's immediately shocked when Naruto puts his arm around her shoulder "Sakura-Chan, I also don't have a Clan helping me, but if you want, I can help you get stronger, that is if you want me to."

She looks at Naruto ' _He's willing to train me himself._ ' Her inner self then buts in **More time spent with Naruto-Kun, say yes, Sasuke really isn't worth it, but Naruto-Kun, certainly is.**

Sakura blushes ' _ **He certainly is**_ ' "Yes, I'd like that Naruto-Kun."

He just gives her a big foxy smile "Ok, after missions, we can start your training, but as for right now I think we should get you home, it's getting late and I don't think your parents would appreciate you being out late."

She just nods and they both stand up well Naruto helps her up when he takes her hand she feels Goosebumps but it feels nice, something that she hopes will happen again. When he lets go of her hand she immediately misses the warmth of his hand in hers. They then just walk back to her house.

When they arrive Sakura looks at Naruto "Well we are here, I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-Kun."

He smiles back at her "Till, tomorrow then Sakura-Chan, get some sleep." She nods and heads inside and as soon as the front door closes Naruto vanishes and returns home.


	6. Fun And Games Are Over

****Uzumaki Naruto Hero Reborn Part 6 Fun And Games Are Over****

 ** **A/N: Hey everyone time for a new chapter and I'm kind of skipping the pointless D-Ranks and jumping forward about a week or 2 as the title suggests it's time for a C-Rank now I hope your not expecting the Wave Mission because you'll be disappointed this will be a joint mission with some drama thrown into the mix. Naruto will do some things you may not like but he's also a hunter, well been trained as one among other things. This chapter is the calm before the storm so to speak.****

 ** **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 ** _'Inner Thoughts'_**

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

Since the whole Sasuke fiasco Team 7 has a man down not that Naruto seems to care, Sakura was momentarily saddened until she remembered what happened and after that, she wasn't sad anymore.

She got to spend more time with Naruto-kun, after there D-ranks Naruto and she would spend a lot of time together just talking. She loved this someone who actually listened to her and not ignored her not that she cares about that Emo Uchiha anymore.

Even she's surprised how quickly she got over him, I guess you could say seeing her apparent crush attacking the other person she started to have a crush on for selfish reasons makes you think more clearly.

Naruto and Sakura would talk about many things what Naruto did during his travels it amazed her she was quite shocked that he's killed before and on more than one occasion. She does wonder if she will ever be able to take a life.

Naruto told her that in a way all ninjas will have to do it, but told her as long as you don't take pleasure in killing it gets easier, she wasn't so sure but would give Naruto the benefit of the doubt.

Other than that Sakura told Naruto about her life growing up she'd get sad when she mentioned how she'd get picked on because of her forehead, she said when she made friends with Ino, then how her friendship fell apart over Sasuke.

She tells Naruto that although there rivals she still sees Ino as her friend but isn't sure if Ino sees her as a friend anymore.

Naruto tells her that she's still young and it's hard to break from the way people were he says now she's realising how weak she is the only way is UP, that if she wants to grow then she has to work for it, he says that if she still wants Sasuke's affections she has to show him that she isn't useless anymore.

Sakura is shocked by that but then tells Naruto that after witnessing what happened her feelings for Sasuke are over, she could never be with someone like Sasuke who thinks he can get what he wants and when he doesn't run to the council in a hissy fit to get what he wants.

Naruto was surprised but also happy she seems to be getting her priorities straight and that's always a good thing as he knows that the only thing a Fangirl is for is cannon fodder not that he'd ever tell her that he will help her to improve, he likes Sakura she's a nice girl yes she has a bit of a temper as shown whenever she meets Ino, although it's also funny.

What Sakura liked the most and she's not ashamed to admit it was when Naruto was helping her with her Taijutsu and when Naruto helped her with her stances, when he'd touch her leg and move it into the proper position.

Or when he's behind her and his chest is touching her back as he gets her arms in the proper position, Naruto has no idea what he's doing to her, she could just melt in his arms.

Of course, Naruto isn't oblivious to this he can see her cheeks redden whenever he does this he's no stranger to girls blushing over him, he won't admit it to anyone but holding her like this makes him blush also it kind of feels right.

One thing that isn't helping is the damn Fox Naruto found out years earlier that the fox is a major pervert, and when Naruto arrived in Konoha and first saw and spent time with both Sakura and Ino the damn fox would tell him to mate with them and says they'd let him.

Although Naruto likes them both he's well aware of there ages and knows now is not the time for this, and whenever Naruto helps Sakura with her stances the fox is always telling him to kiss her on the neck and take her.

It's hard (pun intended) to control himself, whenever these so-called sessions are over and Naruto leaves Sakura and Kakashi he rushes home and is ashamed to admit it but has to deal with his problem and Kenzo is well aware of what's happening as he watches Naruto, and takes great pleasure in tormenting Naruto about his wandering hands over Sakura's body.

As for Sakura, after these sessions with Naruto she always has to change her underwear it's so embarrassing but she can't deny she hasn't had several wet dreams since this started happening and she always giggles that she's getting help whereas Ino's getting nothing and can't wait to rub it in Ino-pig's face.

Now Naruto and Ino do spend some time together, whenever Sakura's not around usually after the missions and there sparing Ino always finds Naruto after he's dealt with his own problem and like Sakura, they talk a lot also.

Like Sakura, Ino loves talking with him, about plants he's seen, his crazy adventures it's all so amazing to her if only she knew what else Naruto and Sakura get up to she'd be so jealous, but she'd probably only get jealous until Naruto did the same thing with her.

It's been two weeks now since Team 7's been a man down, Kenzo's already told Naruto about D-ranks so wasn't as pissed as Sakura although he still thought they were a waste of time.

We now find Team 7 in the Hokage's office Hiruzen smiles "So how's your team coming along Kakashi, I know with Sasuke still on the sidelines it's been a problem."

Kakashi smiles "Actually although I don't want to admit it things have been going perfect, Naruto and Sakura both work well together, I and Naruto are both helping Sakura grow, and I know she's ashamed to admit it , we are both getting her away from her fangirl phase and taking her training seriously."

Hiruzen sees the blush of embarrassment on Sakura's face but knows it's true then looks up at the Hokage "It's true Hokage-Sama, they've helped me so much, I'm just glad this happened before we went outside the village."

Hiruzen smiles "That's good my dear, I'm glad your improving, book smarts only get you so far and fangirls are not the best Kunoichi's but will always remain, but they also don't usually last long, so I'm glad you are seeing this before it's too late."

He then turns back to Kakashi "So Kakashi, do you think they're ready, I know Naruto is as Kenzo's given me an in-depth discussion on Naruto's capabilities and the missions they did while outside Konoha even if they weren't sanctioned Konoha missions."

Kakashi looks at Naruto and then Sakura, well I'd say they're coming along quite well and I know both Naruto and Sakura don't enjoy D-ranks ' _Nobody does_ ' they may be ready for the next step well for Sakura of course."

He turns to Sakura "I hope you don't get offended but Naruto's been in the outside world and seen some of the horrors out there unlike you, but I believe you are ready."

Sakura nods "I understand Kakashi-sensei, I know Naruto-kun's way ahead of me, but I won't stay this way forever." Kakashi gives her an eye smile and Naruto smiles as does Hiruzen.

Hiruzen then nods "OK then, I feel that you are ready now I have a mission in mind but I think I can also help another team who my son says is ready, so it will be a joint mission."

Kakashi nods '

 _A joint mission huh, could be interesting although knowing who's in the other team and how they both now seem to have there sights on Naruto, I hope there won't be many problems._ '

Naruto just raises an eyebrow ' _Interesting, I wonder what the Hokage has in mind, I think he's planning on introducing Sakura and Asuma's team to the horrors of the outside world but they have me, Kakashi and Asuma-sensei to back them up._ ' He then chuckles and Kakashi sees it and seems to know what he's thinking as he was also.

Sakura nods an inwardly is thinking ' _This is a chance to prove myself to Naruto-kun, but Ino-pig's on that team, and she better not think I'll let her get her hands on my Naruto-kun._ '

Hiruzen chuckles and then asks for team 10 to arrive. As soon as Asuma, Shikamaru, Chōji, and Ino arrive.

As soon as Ino sees Naruto she grins then glares at Sakura before standing as close to Naruto as humanly possible, and smirking at a glaring Sakura.

Everyone else just rolls there eyes and Naruto inwardly chuckles then groans when Kurama sends him a vivid image of Sakura and Ino tearing each other's clothes off before doing the same to him and fighting over who gets to be with Naruto first.

Naruto shakes his head then hears a cough and Ino reluctantly moves away from Naruto and rejoins her teammates. Hiruzen smiles "Well now that Team 10 is here and both Sensei's believe there teams are ready you will be having a joint C-Ranked mission, and before you ask Asuma it's the reason Sasuke's not here that I've decided to add your team to the mix."

Asuma just nods as Hiruzen continues "Now your all starting your ninja careers well minus Naruto who's already seen the wonders of the world and had a few missions with Kenzo, so he knows the harsh world outside these walls, now the mission I'm sending you on is an extermination mission, there's a group of bandits on the outskirts of the land of fire."

He looks over the scroll before continuing "These bandits have taken it upon themselves to become highwaymen, countless people have been robbed by these individuals, I've even been notified that on two occasions they've taken things to far and decided to take lives, this is where I put my foot down."

He sighs "Your mission is to find these individuals, and eliminate them now, one of the jobs of a ninja and Kunoichi is killing, in a way we are mercenaries, we have to do things we don't like but in a way it's a kind of right of passage and as long as you don't take pleasure in the kiss then you should be OK, now Kakashi, Asuma, and even Naruto have all taken lives so they will help you."

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji all feel uncomfortable about this deep down they knew that eventually they'd have to kill it's their job but having to do it so soon.

In a way, Shikamaru seems to think it might be best to get it out of the way, although killing won't be easy, the fact these bandits have turned to killing makes it easier, they're taking it to far.

Sakura gulps she knows Naruto-kun's killed but wasn't thinking she'd have to do it so early on in her career, she's then surprised by a hand on her shoulder and looks over at Naruto who smiles at her and it reassures her that he'll be there for her.

Chōji is surprised he wanted a bigger challenge but actually having to kill on his first proper mission, his dads told him that eventually, he'll have to take a life but so soon they've only been Genin for two weeks.

The colour drained from Ino's face upon hearing the details killing already can she do it, can she take a life, she knows they're not innocent these people have killed twice before and are robbing people, she hopes she won't let her team down and especially not Naruto-kun.

Hiruzen looks at each individual he can see their expressions, they're scared, and although he hates to admit it, but it seems both Sakura and Ino are scared of letting their teammates down but he knows neither Kakashi, Asuma or Naruto will let anything bad happen.

For all, he knows Naruto, Kakashi and Asuma, will do the killing, but although he doesn't want to admit it he hopes they will kill, to know what it's like to take a life, it's never easy but it's what they're trained to do.

He wonders if they think everything ninjas and Kunoichi's do is protect people and save princess and princesses, they need to realise that isn't the case, they need to see the real world and not a dream world, he does hate doing this to them though, it pains him to send young kids to kill but it's something that needs to happen.

Naruto looks at Sakura "Sakura-chan, I won't let anything happen to you." He looks at Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji "Or any of you, if it comes down to it I will do what needs to be done."

Kakashi and Asuma look on proud of Naruto and then look at there teams wondering what they'll do, Sakura looks at Team 10 before Naruto and smiles "No Naruto, as Hokage-sama, says this is something we all have to do, I won't let you shoulder the burden of taking a life, your my teammate and friend I'm with you and if I must will take a life you can't protect me forever."

Naruto smiles and pats her on the shoulder then he sees nods from the others so nods to them, Hiruzen and the sensei's smile. Hiruzen then coughs "So Kakashi will lead this with Asuma second-in-command with Naruto next in line you must all follow orders and come back safe."

They all nod then Kakashi takes over "OK guys head on home and pack for a few days and meet me at the gates in an hour."

They all then leave the office and head on home, Meanwhile, Naruto's with Asuma and Kakashi "So, do you think they're ready to take a life they said they were but I could see the doubt in their eyes, I once had that same doubt, taking your first life is hard, I know the first person I killed was only a few years older than me when I killed him, I had Kenzo-sama there to help but they have us also."

Asuma smokes a cigarette "I don't know Naruto, I agree with you I saw the doubt but we will do what we have to although I hate to admit it, getting there first kill will make it easier for them, me and Kakashi have killed more then we'd like, we were both in the third great war."

He tosses his cigarette on the ground before lighting another "I did mission as one of the 12 guardians I'd rather never talk about, the fact you've killed also makes it easier I've spoken to Kenzo myself so I know some of the missions you've done, you are a tough kid."  
Naruto smiles "We've met before you know."

Asuma raises an eyebrow "When."

Naruto smirks "I thought I recognized you, it must have been when you was one of the 12 guardians you didn't have a beard then though, that's why I didn't realise at first, you were with two other people, me and Kenzo was in Tea country and you were talking about a tough mission, I can't remember the details but you had a bandaged arm, it wasn't long after my second kill."

Asuma nods then seems to realise "Yes, I remember that and yea I vaguely remembered seeing a kid and a ninja who seemed familiar." He then sighs "Yea, that mission almost cost me my life, had to have my teammates bail me out, I was cocky and thought I could take on the world" He then chuckles "I was wrong."

Naruto and Kakashi chuckle at that both knowing they've both had similar thoughts. Kakashi nods "I was like that a lot after my dad died, I thought because I was the son of the White Fang I was unbeatable, he then chuckles it wasn't until I was surrounded by 10 Kumo-nin I realised otherwise" He looks at Naruto knowing Naruto knows of his parents "If it wasn't for your dad I wouldn't be here now."

Naruto nods then chuckles "Then maybe we would have had a Sensei, who was on time, didn't read porn, and wasn't lazy."

Kakashi pouts and Asuma bursts out laughing "Damn Kid that was spot on, he's got you there Kakashi."

Kakashi sighs "You better head off and get your stuff Naruto."

Naruto just chuckles before vanishing via Shunshin. Asuma nods "Do you think Minato and Kushina would be proud of Naruto."

Kakashi smiles "Yes, they would be proud of what he's become, unlike us we both had live in the shadows of our fathers, Naruto hasn't had that, I had my dad and you had your dad but Naruto never met his dad so doesn't feel the same pressure, yes all kids want to surpass there parents but it was different for us we lived when they did Naruto didn't."

Asuma nods "That is true, well I'd best pack also."

Kakashi "Also to say goodbye to Kurenai, right." Asuma freezes then walks away and Kakashi chuckles before vanishing also.

45 minutes later and Team 7 minus Sasuke and Team 10 are signing out Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji are still wondering if they can kill and Naruto, Asuma and Kakashi can see it but hope they will not let it get to them too much.

They've been running for hours now when Naruto spots that Sakura and Ino are falling behind with Chōji not far behind, all because they're not in shape, as for the girls because they spent more time trying to gain Sasuke's attention and neglected there training.

Naruto speeds up to run beside Kakashi and Asuma "Sakura, Ino and Chōji are falling behind, they're not cut out for these long runs, Shikamaru seems fine though."

Kakashi and Asuma look at each other and nods then they stop with Naruto and Shikamaru doing the same and although Shikamaru didn't show it he was tired he then looks back and sees Chōji, Sakura and Ino ' _Wow they really need to get in shape, even you buddy, not that I can complain this running for hours is torture._ ' He then looks at Naruto, Kakashi and Asuma ' _They don't even look tired at all._ '

After a minutes Sakura, Ino and Chōji stop beside them and immediately they all fall to there knees glad that they've stopped.

Kakashi smiles "OK everyone it's been a nice casual jog but I think we can take a rest now it's getting quite late, let's set up camp." He turns to Naruto who's already created Kage Bunshin's and tells them to get some wood for a fire and to scout the area. Kakashi just nods.

While Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji are trying to recover glaring daggers at Kakashi all thinking ' _Nice Casual jog my ass._ '

Naruto looks at Asuma who smirks then Naruto heads off but tells Kakashi he's going to find some food.

After a short time the clones have returned and are setting up the fire the sleeping bags have been placed down there all sitting down, Kakashi's reading his Orange book, Chōji's munching on crisps, Sakura's lying back watching the stars, Sakura and Ino are arguing about each other looking bad in front of Naruto-kun. Asuma's just watching and rolling his eyes.

After his clones returned they dispelled while the Original Naruto's in a tree when he sees his prey, a nice deer, he's already set up a snare and when the deer steps in it Naruto pulls the rope then rushes down and quickly kills the deer '

 _Sorry but we need to eat._ '

As he's picking up the deer he hears growls at first he thinks it's his stomach then looks over his shoulder and sees three wolves snarling at him. Naruto lowers the Deer and creates a Clone to watch the deer while he approaches the wolves.

They snap there jaws at him but if they thought that it would scare Naruto they'd be dead wrong as he just glares right back at them he pulls out his sword "So you wanna play huh, you guys never learn.

One of the wolves rushes him but as it jumps into the air to pounce on Naruto he moves to the side then brings up his sword as the Wolf is passing and cuts it down, the other two wolves then rush him but Naruto kicks one in the face before stabbing the other one in the head, the one he kicked pulls itself to it's feet, it should really run away but it doesn't and charges Naruto who cuts it down.

Naruto sighs "Only trying to survive in this world but it's a dog eat dog world out here and you messed with the wrong ninja."

He then looks at there coats and shrugs before skinning them. After a short time, Everyone's waiting for Naruto they then see Naruto come into the clearing with a dead deer over his shoulder along with that three Wolf pelts.

Kakashi shakes his head "Always getting into trouble doesn't look hurt but he is a ninja."  
Asuma also shakes his head but stands up and walks over and Naruto passes him the deer and he approaches the fire puts it on the spit ready for cooking, seems Naruto's already done the unsavoury things to it, probably to save the girls from throwing up.

Sakura stands up "Are you OK Naruto-kun, where did you get those things."

Naruto smiles "Had to show three wolves that trying to steal someone's dinner isn't going to fly with me so I killed them and skinned them will make good blankets."

Sakura is shocked "They attacked you, are you hurt."

Naruto shakes his head "It's going to take more than three wolves to hurt me Sakura-chan."

Sakura just nods and reaches out to touch one of the wolf pelts "Wow they're so soft."

Naruto smiles he knows it's quite chilly out tonight so wraps one around Sakura who blushes but is thankful for the warmth, although Ino's glaring at her until Naruto does the same to her who's just as cold.

Shikamaru nods "Do you attract trouble."

Naruto chuckles "Oh I paint a big bullseye on my back with a note saying come and get me if you think you can."

Shikamaru chuckles "Your troublesome."

Ino shouts "NO, he's not Shikamaru, you are, you lazy baka, Naruto-kun's super cool he killed three wolves, you'd probably let them eat you because it's too troublesome to fight back."

Sakura nods "Yes that's true."

Ino turns to Sakura "Hey forehead, I don't need you to agree with me, you wouldn't be much better."  
Sakura scowls "I'd do better than you Ino-pig, besides Naruto-kun, wouldn't let it get near me."

It's Ino's turn to scowl "Yea, like he'd save you, he'd save me first."

Sakura growls "What did you say, he'd save me first I'm his teammate."

Everyone watches as Sakura and Ino's heads are almost clashing and they can see lightning between them Asuma sighs and turns to Kakashi "Aren't you going to stop this."

Kakashi shakes his head "Let them blow off some steam."

Naruto shakes his head he then turns to Shikamaru "Please, tell me they're not always like that."  
Shikamaru looks at Sakura and Ino who are still arguing then nods "Ever since they lost their friendship because of Sasuke they butt heads, it's so troublesome."

Sakura and Ino both stop there arguing and turn to Shikamaru "What did you say." Before going back to arguing with each other.

Naruto sighs and sits down and lays down the last Wolf Pelt and lays down on it "So you watch the stars to Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nods "Yea, although I prefer cloud watching, but watching the stars are pretty cool also."

Naruto nods "True, sometimes I try and find the constellations in the sky, I think that's the word."

Shikamaru nods and Chōji looks up also "Wouldn't it be cool to go into space."

Naruto and Shikamaru just chuckle. They all notice that Sakura and Ino have stopped arguing Naruto is then surprised when Sakura sits on Naruto's left and Ino on his right.

Kakashi chuckles "Way to go Naruto, two girls for you."

Asuma smirks "He's got a way with the ladies, is this your doing."

Kakashi coughs "I wish I could take the credit but this is Kenzo's doing, he's a pervert but the older Naruto got the less attention Kenzo got and the more Naruto got, a week ago Kenzo told me how hard it was to get some action when all the girls and ladies seemed to like Naruto and ignore him, said sometimes he'd cry himself to sleep."

Asuma laughs "Well he's shut those two up so I'm happy they were giving me a headache."

A short while later the foods ready Team 10 was shocked when Naruto pulled out scrolls and opened them and got out a sort of homemade cooking pot and stand and heated up some water and added in some vegetables, and made a gravy.

Once the deer was cooked he cut parts off and started adding them to the stew he's made Chōji's mouth was watering from the smell and the others weren't much different even the girls forgetting their diet.

Asuma grins "Seems Naruto's full of surprises."

Kakashi just nods ' _Minato-sensei, Kushina-chan, you'd be so proud of your boy._ '

A short while later there all eating what Naruto prepared and all love it Chōji's already had thirds of it, even Ino and Sakura had seconds, well everyone did.

While they were eating Sakura was thinking ' _Naruto-kun, can cook this is amazing._ ' She then daydreams of being married to Naruto-kun and him cooking for her, then also imagines two small children eating as well. She then blushes at that thought ' _That would be nice._ '

Ino is pretty much thinking the same thing she then turns to Sakura who seems to turn to Ino and they both glare at each other.

Chōji is thinking ' _We have to do missions with Naruto more often if his cooking is this good._ '

After they've eaten Naruto creates more clones to set up traps before they all get some rest, Before they all fall asleep with Kakashi taking first watch he looks over to Naruto and smiles as he's seen that Sakura's sleeping bag is on Naruto's left and Ino on his right he chuckles '

 _At least things are never dull with Naruto here._ '


End file.
